Records of Life
by Vive L'amour
Summary: Peter Pan left Neverland to search for Wendy. Only problem is it has been over a hundred years since Wendy left. Now Peter finds Wendy's great great great granddaughter, who has inherited Wendy's name and soul, after years of hunting. Come find the adventures that awaits them on their way back to Neverland. (My first story, so be nice and please enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

_Just for one moment, please, let me be free! _I beg as I stare up at the light cased down by the stars. The way they seemed to watch over me comforted me, in a way that I have never been before. It was like a guardian angel that guarded me in my times of need, and right now I needed that. Open, thats a good word to describe the way that they listened to my problems, even when they were plain out stupid. Some how the stars were always there for me.

I guess right now I needed that. Life has seemed to grow more and more hateful toward me, laughing when ever I fell. Insults were thrown at me whenever I let there be an opening. Lonely, Stupid, Pointless. Those were just a few of the bars that held me in this cage. After staring at the stars for a few more minutes, I left the area to return to the pain that burdened me.

Though I lived with neighbors, I had little view of any other house but my own. I couldn't see past the trees that safely guarded the privacy of home. It was a little creepy at first, walking through the woods at night, but after a while, the forest becomes even more welcoming than in day time. Yep, life in the country was great.

Just as I was turning on to the street that my house was on, I say a streak of black cross my vision, followed quickly by a gust of cool wind. I could feel the panic fill my blood. "Who's there?"

No reply.

I break into a run until I reach the front door of my house. Just to check, I look over my shoulder only to see something move into the sky. "Must have just been a bird." I mutter after releasing a sigh of relief.

Inside was dark and slightly warm. Also silent. _Guess that means everyone gone to sleep,_ I think as I enter my bedroom. My older brother is normally done playing video games by 10 on Friday nights as has had to bed to get a good night sleep to go to work in the morning. Well, I guess you could say my younger older brother, the oldest is already in college.

After I changed into more comfortable Pjs, I jumped into bed and wait for my imagination to take me on a wild journey. Today was over and now I had time to dream for myself.

* * *

"Its her Tink, I just know it is this time!" Peter Pan said to the glowing fairy.

Peter has been searching for Wendy Darling for three years now. After spending years in Neverland without Wendy, Peter became more and more depressed. The battles that he had with Hook were growing more and more pointless in his mind. Even chasing the Indians became boring. All of it was like a movie that plays over and over, you know how its going to end and you know what is going to happen that it loses and one light that always seemed that shine. It was then the lost boys suggested that he find the one thing that he knew would make him happy again, the light: Wendy.

Now he has been in this world for long enough to start to grow. Where as he was twelve looking before, he now looked about fifteen. He was glad when he spotted the girl. He knew that he could now go back to Neverland and join his lost boys again, with Wendy at his side, and stop this horrible thing called growing up.


	2. Chapter 2

I dreamed of light, a soft comforting light. Bright colors suddenly invaded the peace, shining with adventures and adrenaline. Almost unsure, I turn around, seeing the last of the white get swallowed by the colors. _Don't go, _ I thought in a dreamy daze.

I turned back and was blasted by a warm salty smelling wind. _ Since when did I have senses in my dreams..._

Everything suddenly froze and the color seem to disappear and was replaced with blue and spots of white. My brain was slow to process this image, but I soon realized that the white spots were clouds and the shades of blue were the sky and the sea. Feeling encouraged, the wind rushed to increase the speed that it raced at, almost picking me up.

Wait… I wasn't standing on anything to begin with….

The feeling of falling ran through my veins and forced me to scream. With wind blowing through my hair, I couldn't help but scramble to gain some sort of balance but ended up being pushed more by the wind. I couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. In sheer seconds, I finished my dance in the sky and began to steady before meeting my end… or my bed…?

I sit straight up, sweating from the imagines that just flashed in my mind. I have never experienced that intense of a dream before. I shake myself out of the trance and slowly begin to realize the time of day. Evidence of the sun just started to show through my window. A dark figure made itself in the raising sun. My mind assumed it was only a tree but the movement of it told otherwise. I jumped out of bed and run to the window to cover it with a shade. Who was that? Do I have a stalker now?

No, I refuse to think that, it was probably a deer or something. Then the memories of last night came back. There was definitely something strange happening. I walk back to my bed and laid my head down for a few minutes until I decided that I wasn't going to go back to sleep and went instead to the book self and read a few books that I was working on completing for my friends. Once a hour passed, and the sun was fully up, I went down stairs to get breakfast, completely forgetting about the past events and thinking instead of the characters in my book.

After I finished making breakfast, I decide to eat it in the cool morning air. Thank goodness it was Saturday, I didn't have to shove the food down to get to school on time. As I thought about school I groaned at the multiply projects I have to do for class. One of the worst feeling is having to do a project last minute, but for some reason I end up doing it more often that I like.

Peter Pan's Pov:

I couldn't help but wake up, Tink was yelling and pulling at my hair so much it was starting to get a little too annoying. I wave my hand through the air, and shifted uncomfortably in the tree that I slept in. Let me tell you one thing, sleeping in trees from this world was not the best idea, maybe next time I will try one of the tops of the buildings instead.

After a minutes of nothing but loud jingles in my ear and a soft constant pain on the side of my head, I get up and ready for the day.

"Tink, I'm up alright? Feel free to stop now." I muttered to the little fairy. She replied by nodding her head, before I knew what happened, I saw the fairy develop a panic face and suddenly drop. Reaching my hand out to her to try and grab her before she fell from the tall tree, I yell, "TINK!"

Losing my balance I felt my body weight work against me. I, too, fall from the tree. I kept my eyes, but they were soon impacted by gold sand. I felt myself stop falling and look up. "Tink!" I scold, "Not funny!" But she only laughed more.

I sigh and glace over to the house that Wendy went into last night. "Today, today will be the day when I talk to her." I said the confidence. I forced myself to go down to a creek and get cleaned up for the big reunion.

When I was finally done, I flew back up to the house and saw someone on the wooded deck that emerged from the house. It was Wendy I knew it! The way her hair looked in the morning sun was so familiar. But I can tell you one thing, a lot has changed in the few year that I have been away from this world, I was kinda nervous that Wendy won't remember Neverland. I couldn't let that happen. I was determined to take her back with me to Neverland where she will truly be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hook's search for Peter Pan has been failing for the past few years until he managed to get his hook on a little Indian child. After small suggestions, the child talked. His words told hook that Pan has taken to the skies to search for the Wendy bird.

"SMMITTY!" He roared at the top of his blackened lungs. "Tell the crew to raise the sail, we have a trail." He brushes the dirt off of his coat and kicked the chair that the Indian sat in over board. He was useless now anyways.

The night that just set, couldn't be any darker, the perfect shade to shadow hook's face. The stars exploded one by one to brighten this devil night. But nothing could change the aura that Hook gave to this night.

Plans brewed in his mind. He would capture Peter Pan and end his life once and for all and now there was nothing to stop him. After all the pain, after all the suffering, he would be able to take his revenge. Then he will set sail to take over the rest of Neverland.

Hook climbed to the top of his ship into the crow's nest, releasing the horrid laughter that was waiting in his throat. "This is the end Pan!" He yelled, "Only one of us will make it out of this alive, And I Promise You! I Shall Be ME!" He howled. His ship finally taking flight towards the night sky. "And your precious Wendy will go down with you!"

**Extremely short chapter, sorry! I will post more today hopefully. Um... I guess I should say sorry for not being on for a while, _ (Insert random excuse in here)_. Please tell me what you think so far, Please 3 ^-^ **


End file.
